Maddie Kinkuzhan
Description: I am Maddie Kinkuzhan of the Kinku tribe. I am 15 years old, and have much training in healing with herbs and plants, which comes in handy after an attack. I also know how to wield my twin daggers. Currently, I spend most of my time training in magicka, but I will my start my sworn quest once I turn 18. I am often called Mads by my friends and family. I can morph into a 40-foot dragon, with a wingspan of about 65 feet. I can also breathe ice in my dragon form. Region: I used to live with Meishka Maholson, but when she disappeared, I decided to leave. Currently I am searching for a new place to live and train, so I am never in any one region for too long. Back Story: I have trained all my life to go on the Kinku tribe's ritual quest, to find the lost Isle of Kinkan, the land of my ancestors. They were known to be extremely gifted with weapons, especially blades, swords, knives, and daggers. Some Kinkans, usually the royal bloodline, had the ability to use magicka. However, only my sister and I could use magicka, despite our royal blood, and the fact that both my parents were able to use magicka. My father told me many stories of the lost isle as a child, and I spent years training with my 3 brothers for this quest. But 3 years ago, my family was abducted, and I believe they were taken to the Isle of Kinkan, by the same man who killed my sister, Alice; Aldor Banelin. He was the leader of our rival tribe, the Giphull, before he was exiled. He was easily the most cunning and ruthless of them all. The last we had heard of him was when I was nine, in the war, but we had thought he was dead. We were wrong. But the Kinkan tribe has always been quick to rush to violence, with short tempers. We are not as peaceful as the elves, and often have to prepare for battle quickly. All Kinkan children are trained for battle, except for the few who are adept with magicka. They are trained to become mages and healers, like I was. I still learned how to defend myself on the streets, though. Race/Gender: Human, Female Human Appearance: Medium length dark brown hair, five feet ten inches, green eyes. I have somewhat pale skin, despite living on a warm island for most of my life. The Kinkans are strange that way... Dragon Appearance: Deep blue scales, a wingspan of 65 feet, razor-sharp curved horns, spikes down my spine, and a long blue tail. Weapons: Twin bone daggers dipped in venom. I am also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I can also use a few spells, like sparks and blizzard, and I can bite, claw, squish, or freeze you in my dragon form. Occasionally I am able to shape shift into other forms, but this is very rare. Some of these are tigers, birds, wolves, and snakes. Username: Mads1234